


Christmas Morning

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Marvel One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Michelle Jones, Polyamorous Peter Parker, Polyamory, Protective Michael Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Pyjamas, Reader is gender neutral, Sleepiness, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Peter Parker x Michelle Jones x Reader (Gender Neutral)The Christmas Morning of Peter, MJ & Y/N, and their excitable, two year old daughter May.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker/Reader, Michelle Jones/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Marvel One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107830
Kudos: 16
Collections: Everything from The Official Sandwich





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice short Christmasy fluff, just in time for Christmas!

Walking slowly, Peter lifted his head off the pillow, turning to his left to see MJ sleeping soundly beside him. Rolling over to his other side, he was surprised to see an empty bed. Peter was usually up before them, and it was very unusual for Y/N to be awake before the other two.

Peter sat up as he heard their bedroom open quietly, watching as Y/N walked in with a tray of three mugs.

"What's all this?" Peter asked, watching Y/N set the tray down on the right nightstand.

"Well Happy Christmas to you too." Y/N sassed back, passing Peter his mug before sliding back under covers and leaning against the headboard.

"Thanks and Happy Christmas Y/N. '' Peter said, moving to kiss Y/N's cheek before sipping his coffee.

"Anytime time Pete." Y/N replied smiling, drinking from their own mugs before putting it back down on the tray. Reaching over they're boyfriend, Y/N shook MJ's arm.

MJ groaned, turning on her side to face her partners. "Mmh?"

"It's Christmas Em, Y/N made coffee."

"Here, Em. Merry Christmas love." Y/N continued, passing the last mug to her.

"Ooooh Y/N, thanks." MJ replied, snuggling close to Peter, so Y/N could kiss her.

Following MJ's lead, Y/N moved closer to their boyfriend, laying their head on his shoulder. Settling back against the pillows, Peter gazed down at his partners.

"This is nice."

"Sap."

"Rude."

It was then that their daughter barrelled into the room, jumping onto the bed and landing in Peter's lap.

"It's Christmas!"

"Morning May." Peter said, chuckling at the girls outburst.

"Christmas!"

"Is that today?" Y/N asked, with sarcasm that little May missed.

"Y/N/N! Mama tell them." May said, throwing herself into MJ's arms.

"Happy Christmas, May." MJ said, kissing the girl's forehead.

Peter reached over and started tickling at the girl's sides. May was squirming and shrieking with infectious laughter, eventually wriggling herself into Y/N's lap.

"Save me, Y/N/N." May pleaded, burying her face into Y/N's chest.

"Will some presents save you, May?"

"Presents!" May said, looking around the room.

"Downstairs May. Let's go see what Santa brou-" But before Peter could finish, May had run from the room, and the three heard her thud down the stairs.

"Guess we better get up then." MJ said, throwing back the covers, and walking out into the hall.

Smiling, Peter and Y/N quickly followed their girlfriends lead.

**Author's Note:**

> In my defnece I did write this on Christmas Day, 2020. I just uploaded it to Wattpad first.


End file.
